


Rare Occurrence

by pxppygxtz



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk man it's just kenny crying and butters comforting him that's it, sorta dialogue heavy i guess?, they're only 15 though, uhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxppygxtz/pseuds/pxppygxtz
Summary: Kenny's used to caring, not being cared for. Luckily, Butters is there to change that.(excuse the shitty summary, it's 2 in the morning and i suck at these)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, although i guess you could read it as being platonic if you wanted
Kudos: 52





	Rare Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> not the fact i didn't post for like three months and then came back with a work for a totally different fandom,  
> anyways so uh yeah basically while i was gone i binge watched (and am still in the process of watching, S19E4 as i type this) south park and now it's a fixation😳 if you came here for danganronpa don't expect more any time soon bc i am stuck in south park hell and likely won't escape for a while  
> also i can't see the word count on this but i KNOW this bitch is short as hell, sorry about that; this was purely a comfort fic i wrote on a whim and i needed to post so here we are (it's also not proofread so please tell me if there are typos)  
> (((i am working on a longer SP thing though so that might happen soon who knows👀)))

Kenny hadn’t spoken much since Butters had arrived at his house, but then again it wasn't like Kenny was much of talker to begin with. Even at fifteen he still wore the same bright orange parka, just adding pieces of fabric to make it bigger, so his speech was still just as muffled as always.

Butters didn't mind, though. It was one of the things Kenny loved about him. It didn't matter if Kenny said anything at all, as long as he showed he was listening Butters could go on and on forever about whatever came to mind, which came in handy when Kenny felt an uncomfortable lump in his throat.

He sat across from Butters, who leaned against the wall behind Kenny's bed. The shorter blond was talking about some show he'd gotten into recently, probably another cutesy cartoon Karen's heard of.

Kenny nodded, eyes staring unfocused in the general direction of Butters' face. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the tight feeling, but to no avail. His eyes burned with the urge to cry.

"…Ken? Are you alright, fella? You're kinda spacin' out over there."

Kenny blinked, looking up from the space next to Butters' head to the shorter blond's concerned face. "I'm ok. Keep talking, I'm listening."

Butters gently put his hand on top of Kenny's, worry in his eyes. "A-Are you sure? You look upset about somethin'." Butters' stare was intense, like he could somehow see inside his head and tell what was wrong.

Kenny burst into tears.

Butters winced at the sudden sobs, light eyebrows furrowing. "Aw, Ken, it's ok, c'mere." He moved so his back was flush against the wall, pulling Kenny between his legs.

The skinnier blond buried his face in Butters' chest. Sobs shook his lithe body as he clung onto Butters for dear life. He could barely focus on what the chubbier boy was saying as he rubbed his back.

"I-It's alright, Kenny, just let it out, fella." Butters traced invisible patterns on the back of his parka. "I gotcha."

Kenny's whole body shook with uncontrollable sobs, Butters' gentle voice only making him cry harder. It was the first time he'd cried in someone's arms since he was a little kid. Butters pushed the hood of his parka down and ran a hand through his messy blond hair.

Without the hood, Kenny could hear the steady beat of the chubbier boy's heart; a reminder that he was here and alive. He whimpered softly, pressing his face against his chest to muffle his sobs. He felt bad, knowing he would probably cover his shirt with tears and snot, but Butters didn't seem to care. He continued rubbing his back and running his hand through his hair, humming a song Kenny didn't recognize.

After a few more minutes, Kenny's sobbing was reduced to quiet sniffles. He remained clinging onto Butters like his life depended on it, and Butters didn't mind at all.

"...Kenny?"

Butters' voice was soft, as if talking to a scared animal. Kenny could feel it vibrating through his chest, another thing reminding him this was real. He looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"D-Did somethin' happen that made you cry? Or was it just stress?" His light eyebrows furrowed in concern; Kenny thought it was a cute look for the chubby blond.

Kenny sighed softly. "I think it was a bit of everything." His voice was rough from crying, making Butters pull a face.

"W-Well that's ok, too. You deal with a lot of shit, Ken. It's good to cry once in a while." He squeezed Kenny's skinny torso like he was a fragile doll, the taller blond nearly melting in his arms.

He hummed in agreement, snuggling against the other boy and closing his sore eyes. He began to fall asleep in Butters' arms. Butters stayed perfectly still, humming along to the same tune as Kenny drifted off to sleep.


End file.
